burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Newton Drive
Newton Drive is a street in the Northern section of Paradise City, located in Ocean View of Palm Bay Heights. It's home to the Maplemount Country Club, which is a finish point for Races, Marked Man events, and Burning Routes. Since the release of the Cops and Robbers Pack, Newton Drive becomes an essential gameplay location since it is the Gold drop-off point for the Cops Team. Layout Newton Drive is the only road in Paradise City that has this unique (U-Bend) layout. It starts at the East Crawford Drive intersection in the continuity of Lambert Parkway. After the intersection, the large road stretches north while rising up slightly, it then starts to swerve counter-clockwise in front of the Maplemount Country Club. The road still continues turning and finally straightens out as it heads back south, parallel to its first section. It crosses East Crawford Drive a second time after where it passes under the Paradise City Railroad and travels through a tunnel under the Interstate 88. As it runs out of the tunnel the road splits in two separate traffic lanes, bypassing a small pond to left-hand side of the road. Both lanes then meet again and the Newton Drive finally dead-ends in a T-intersection with 7th Street. Events Two events can be started on Newton Drive. Shortcuts East Crawford Drive While players are driving on the pedestrianized section of the Beachfront Promenade, they will notice (near the Hamilton Avenue junction) that the path splits and swerves northbound towards an opening in the cliff-face. When entered, drivers are going through the Big Surf Cove. Going through this cave acts as a shortcut and enables players to widely cut the corner with East Crawford Drive since it leads to Newton Drive upon exit. Newton Drive When the road splits to avoid a small portion of the water, drivers can choose to jump over it to gain a few seconds on leading or pursuing rivals. 7th Street & Lambert Parkway The Super Jump (when taken) enables players to cut the corner of the oncoming intersection and continue their route either eastbound on 7th Street or northbound on Lambert Parkway. :It should be noted that this Super Jump requires speed and precision to avoid hitting the banks or falling into the water. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Ocean View **'Big Surf Cove' **'AH Residences' **'Maplemount Country Club' **'Newton Drive Park' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :During a race, this road offers a direct access to the Maplemount Country Club, which is the Northern finish point for race events. It is advised to use this road as dense traffic is rarely seen compared to the busy Parkway. *Road Rage: :Players keen on Taking down easily may use Newton Drive to perform a brutal Wall Takedown against the walls of the I-88 tunnel. Other than this detail, Newton Drive doesn't offer any other particular Takedown opportunities aside regular Wall Takedowns. *Stunt Run: :In such a precision requiring event, drivers may wish to avoid the only Score Multiplier on the road (a Super Jump) as it puts the player's combo score in jeopardy. This jump is altogether considered risky considering high speed needed to make the leap and the Wreck hazards such as banks, walls and traffic upon landing in either direction. *Marked Man: :Players will use this road to reach the Maplemount Country Club, but the lack of Naturally sheltered areas and presence of wreck hazards make it very dangerous. Caution is advised. See Also *I-88 *Paradise City River *Paradise City Railroad